Etats d'âmes
by BlackPage
Summary: C'est un receuil d'OS qui n'a pas de personnages central. Les OS peuvent aussi bien parler d'amour de peine ou tout autre choses qui me parlent et par extensions leur parlent lol venais découvrir des personnages torturés
1. Little déprime

C'est un nouveaux receuil d'OS different du premier. Celui ci n'a pas de personnage central, il peux s'agir de n'importe lequel des personnages. Il s'appele état d'âme, chaque OS sera centré sur un personnage principalement, il sera juste question de comment ils se sentent, comment je veux qu'ils se sentent, c'est un peu de moi.

* * *

C'est un jours ordinaire. Comme les autres. Tristement banal. Sans rien d'extraordinaire. La chose la plus triste qu'il puisse arriver dans une journée c'est qu'elle soit banale.

Tout le monde aime avoir ce petit imprévu qui anime la journée. Mais voilà, sa fait bientôt un mois que rien ne pimente ma vie. Je me sens vidée de tout énergie le moindre geste me donne l'impression que sa sera le dernier. Mais voilà, au début j'apprécié de rester sans rien faire, sa me permettais de rester a la maison, de me détendre. Mais maintenant, j'ai du mal a me sortir de sa. Je voudrais, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me prend le bec régulièrement avec tout le monde autour de moi, ma famille. Toujours les mêmes mots, les mêmes phrases.

Apres 7 ans d'études intenses, c'est effroyable d'être a la maison. Au début on rentre tous les étés et aux vacances de noël. Et c'est merveilleux, on est un peu libre dans un monde extraordinaire, rentré a la maison… C'est la goutte d'ordinaire dans une vie extraordinaire. Et on est heureux de rentré chez soi, de revoir ses parents. Pendant deux mois on reste tranquilles et on se détend.

Cette année comme toute les autres, on est partis en vacances. Et c'est durant ce petit laps de temps qu'ils ne me parlent pas de travail. Sa dur trois semaines tout au plus. Mais les semaines les plus agréables qu'il soit.

Seulement en rentrant de vacances, on reprend ses petites habitudes. On regarde la télé tard le soir, on se lève tard le matin, on reste sur l'ordinateur jusque tard dans la nuit. Bref on redeviens l'adolescent que nous ne devrions plus être.

C'est au début un état d'une béatitude extrême, on ne se rend pas compte des dommages. Et au fur et a mesure du temps, des prises de becs, une fois qu'on s'est bien enlisé dans la paresse il est dur d'en ressortir.

Pour essayer de s'en sortir, on va voir du monde. Je l'ai fait, je suis sortie, je suis allée voir des amies, et le moindre petit problème ou contrariété prenait des proportions inacceptables. En tant normal, si j'avais été occupé, je les aurais occulté en me rendant compte que sa n'est strictement rien, c'est une mauvais appréciation de ma part. Mais en ne faisant rien, je m'en prend au personnes qui me sont chère, je me suis brouillé avec une amie pour rien. Pour le plaisir de m'occupé. Mais sa ne m'a pas sortie de mon mauvais moment, au contraire.

Heureusement, Harry et Ron sont la. Ils m'aident comme ils peuvent. Ron n'est pas dans le même cas que moi, puisqu'il a des frères et une mère qui ne le lâche pas. Harry lui n'a qu'une hâte c'est de partir de chez sa famille, donc il met tout en œuvre pour y arriver.

Moi ? Moi, je me suis enlisée dans ce que j'appèle « little déprime » Rien de grave et sa n'a rien a voir avec une déprime comme beaucoup en connaissent. Non moi c'est une sorte d'état de triste et de fade que j'entretiens. Je me sens vivre en étant triste. J'ai du mal a trouver quelque chose de joyeux dans ce que je fais, mes amis arrivent de plus en plus difficilement a me sortir de little déprime. J'ai besoin de m'en sortir, mais je ne fais rien pour. Pour avancer j'ai besoin d'un projet, quelque chose qui me pousse a avancer dans le bon sens, mais je n'ai pas d'objectif pour le moment. Sa ne saurais tarder mais pas encore. J'ai une amie qui m'aide beaucoup en ce moment, elle m'a même si bien aider que je suis prête a passer a la première étape de ma nouvelle vie.

La première étape et non la moindre, c'est de trouver un travail. Malheureusement oui, c'est le plus dur que j'ai eu a faire. Je ne sais pas dans quel domaine chercher, Moldu ou sorcier ? je pense qu'en étant coté moldu je risque moins de m'ennuyer pour allé a la facilité. Et de me bouger un peu plus. Et je me sens plus a l'aise dans ce monde ci. Donc finalement je vais chercher dans les deux. Peux être que je trouverais un bon compromis entre les deux.

Il faut savoir être positif pour avancer, même si j'ai du mal j'essaye.

Résultat. Quinze jours supplémentaire, toujours aucune réponse, ni positive ni négative. Je me suis décidé a cherché dans le monde moldu en station d'hiver. Mais il se trouve que le même genre de job est a pourvoir dans le monde sorcier. Je suis contente, ce sont des postes ou un logement est compris. Ce qui me rend d'autant plus déterminé a en décroché un car sa pourra m'éloigné cinq mois consécutifs de la maison. Le problème est de décroché le job. Sa ne fais que quinze jours, mais je sens le découragement. Je sais que c'est rien quinze jours mais quand même.

Mon amie est toujours a mes cotés, on a pas défini de projet, mais sa se résume a trouver un appartement a deux, elle veux faire un BTS en alternances, moi travaillé. Ce qui l'un dans l'autres ce complète. Je suis aux anges.

Harry et Ron ont remarqué je me suis peu a peu retiré de little déprime, pas compliqué a voir. Je sort un peux moins qu'avant mais on arrive a sortir assez régulièrement, m'amusé avec eux apaise mon cœur et mon âme, je n'ai pas autant changé que sa. Pourtant parfois, je sens du changement dans notre relation, une sorte de gêne me prend et je n'ose plus rien dire. Je suis un peu cloué, prisonnière de notre amitié. Et sa arrive de plus en plus souvent. Ce qui me chagrine c'est qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de se genre de chose. Ce sont bien des mecs.


	2. Mélancolie et souvenir

Avant de me decider de le mettre ici il était lisible sous une forme plus intime sur la page du deviant art. Mais j'aime ce texte meme si il est le plus personnel que j'ai ecris jusque la.

J'espere que vous apprécierez

* * *

Regardé la pluie, laissant les heures s'écouler comme un torrent. Profiter du calme pour se souvenir… Se souvenir quoi déjà ?

Que s'attaché à un homme marié est loin d'être une bonne issue ! Qu'il ne faut jamais se laisser allé sans réfléchir ! Toujours avoir le contrôle, c'est la clé. Un soupir s'échappe, la mélancolie s'installe. Les yeux noisette sombre dans le néant. Elle croise les bras, signe instinctif de protection. Elle a froid. Des frissons la parcoures. Finalement elle se décide a aller mettre un pull. Un vague sourire s'installe sur son visage.

Elle s'observe dans le miroir, « jamais il n'a eu l'occasion de me voir ainsi, perdue dans des vêtements sans formes… » songe-elle alors. Est-ce que sa aurait changé quelques chose ? Non probablement pas se dit-elle alors amère. Elle s'arrache à sa contemplation et va dans le salon de son appartement.

Il n'est pas bien grand, et il n'y est jamais venu. Protéger son cocon en quelques sorte. Petite elle s'imaginait déjà dans un appartement semblable a celui ci. Des murs peints de couleur crème, les plaintes noires, des bibelots posé sa et la qui lui donne l'impression d'être en chine ou au japon. Tous ses meubles sont typés chinois, noir pour la plus part. Des dragons, une figure empreinte de mystère et qui l'a toujours attirée. Elle travail dans une boutique de prêt a porter. A l'époque elle était encore lycéenne. Elle allait au lycée dans la ville la plus proche.

Elle avait fini ses études a Poudlard, elle c'était fait de nouveaux amis, elle habitait toujours chez ses parents. Elle avais décidé de continué ses études, pour cela elle devait être en ville et s'en réjouissait. Elle avait presque repris une vie de moldu normale.

Elle prenait les transports en commun. Elle adorait, un instant de paix dans sa journée ou elle pouvait échapper à tout en étant au milieu des autres. Elle pouvait observer les gens. Remarquer ceux qui ont eu une bonne ou une mauvaise journée. Les amoureux transis qui observent l'être aimé sans oser parler, sans oser aborder. Romantique dans l'âme elle adorait se faire des histoires s'imaginer des choses qui n'existait pas ou qui aurait pus exister. N'ayant pas un physique spécialement avantageux ou disgracieux elle évoluait indifférente au monde extérieur. Se faisant son bout de chemin solitaire.

Elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois un soir de juin. Elle était en stage dans un magasin du coin et finissait assez tard. Elle prenait le train tard et elle devait attendre un moment a la gare. Dans ses moments elle s'asseyait à même le sol. Ce soir la, elle l'avait remarqué, dans son train, le conduisant. Elle l'avait suivis de regard. Il avait fait de même. Pour elle tout aurait put s'arrêter-la. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Elle c'était assise à sa place habituelle, juste derrière la cabine. Et il l'avait vue. Il était donc sorti de son endroit pour lui parler. Ce soir la pourtant elle était fatiguée, elle aurait souhaité plus que tout resté seule. Mais elle avait laisser son envie de coté. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait aussi bonne impression. Ils avaient donc discuté. De choses banales pour la plus part. Musique, travail… des choses comme sa. Juste avant de repartir, il lui avait demandé son numéro de téléphone. Et elle lui avait donné, sans regret. Apres tout il n'allait tout de même pas lui reparler ? En plus elle ne lui avait pas demandé son nom il restait donc un illustre inconnu a ses yeux. Et elle n'en voulait rien d'autre.

Pourtant le soir même elle reçue un message. Elle sourie, la surprise était de taille. Il lui disait son nom et lui disait qu'il espérait la revoir dans pas longtemps.

Mal installé sur son fauteuil, elle chercha une position plus confortable. Elle alla chercher un coussin sur le canapé qui traînait encore. Elle n'aimait pas repenser à lui. Mais aujourd'hui avec un temps pareil sa semblait tout désigné. Sa lui rappelait la première fois qu'il s'était vus, après cette brève entrevue.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle reçue un message de lui. Il lui demandait si elle pouvait déjeuner avec lui. Etant donné qu'elle était dans le centre et qu'elle avait un peu de temps pour manger, elle accepta. Ce fut donc un samedi midi. Il avait acheté le repas. Elle l'avait trouvé très galant. Et, a peine avait ils faient trois pas qu'il s'était mis a pleuvoir. Souriante elle l'avait emmené dans un parc ou il y avais un abris, déjà pris d'assaut par les jeunes. Ils avaient donc déjeuné ensemble sous la pluie de juin.

Elle était retournée à son stage l'esprit tranquille. Ravie du moment qu'elle venait de passer avec son nouvel ami. Elle avait appris durant ce repas qu'il était marié, avait eu plusieurs maîtresses, père de plusieurs enfants. Elle savait donc que rien n'était possible. Et dans l'après midi elle appris son age. Il avait le double d'age qu'elle. Sa l'avait amusée.

Pourtant lui devait sûrement que des choses étaient possibles. Quelques jours après encore, elle reçus d'autres messages, surprise par ce qu'il disait, elle se garda d'en parler a sa famille. En habitant encore chez ses parents elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Elle en avait donc parlé à une amie de l'époque quelqu'un en qui elle avait énormément confiance. Elle savait qu'elle n'en parlerait pas. Son amie lui avait confirmé que lui ne voyait aucun inconvénient a avoir des rapports sexuel avec elle.

Le soir même elle avait donc répondu sans équivoque a celui ci. Lui disant qu'elle ne voulait jamais rien faire qui est en rapport du sexe, pour elle il serait juste un ami.

Il avait fait semblant ne pas comprendre au début, elle lui avait donc redis tout cela sans faire de détour une deuxième fois et il avait accepté sa décision.

Les vacances d'été arrivèrent. Longues et reposantes, elle partie pendant trois semaines avec ses parents. Heureuse d'échapper à la ville et a ses soit disant amies. Elle reçus un ou deux messages de lui, la remerciant de ne pas la contacter, qu'elle l'aidée. Elle se souvint en relisant certains messages que sa femme ne savait pas. Elle leva un sourcil sardonique et effaça les messages en question.

Août passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle n'avait de nouvelle de personne et vivait dans sa bulle.

Septembre pointa son nez. Avec lui la rentré des classes. Moment maudit.

Sa la fit sourire, de repenser a ses anciens camarades de classes, ses abrutis qui ne pensaient qu'a s'amuser. Un calvaire reprenait du service. Heureusement sa meilleure amie était la, et veillait sur elle avec attention.

Un soir chez elle, couché depuis peu de temps elle reçues un nouveau message de lui. Il lui proposait de monter en ville un dimanche ou il n'était pas la. Souriant à l'idée de sortir et de s'amuser un peu elle accepta sans sourciller. Ils décidèrent par message interposé de manger au restaurant chinois. Elle accepta enthousiaste, elle avait jamais mangé chinois.

Ce fut encore un jours de pluie. Quand elle arriva il pleuvait. Elle gara la voiture de sa mère qu'elle avait pour l'occasion. Elle arriva vers les onze heures du matin. Il était déjà la. Il l'attendait.

Ils firent un petit tour a pied et choisirent un endroit pour manger, au gré des rues. Ils ne voyaient pas le temps passé. Pour elle c'était une évasion hors du temps. Ils ne parlaient que rarement de petit malentendu. C'était du passé. Elle ne sentait pas suffisamment bien dans sa peau pour accepter quelques chose comme cela.

Il lui répétait qu'elle était belle, qu'elle « l'excitait ». Elle ne répondait rien à cela, sa l'amuser qu'il soit ainsi. Il était avec elle comme avec une adulte, non une jeune fille qui n'a pas encore fini ses études.

Elle avait encore froid… Elle se leva et se prépara une tasse de café. Au moins sa la réchaufferait un moment même si ce n'est qu'un moment. Elle sourit, un café, il lui en payer souvent. Ils avaient écumé tous les cafés qui borde la gare. Même le jours ou ils s'étaient vue qu'elle était en stage. Elle était revenue en retard, mais personne ne lui avait fait de remarque désagréable, personne ne s'en était aperçu. Elle décida d'attendre que son café et finit de passé pour retourné s'asseoir. De toute façon c'était bientôt fini. Elle versa son café dans une tasse. Pas de sucre, pas de lait, pas de crème rien. Juste un bon café noir. Et elle reprit place.

A la fin de la journée ils avaient échangé des disques. Il lui avait prêté des cd d'ACDC, une passion commune pour le groupe. Et elle, elle lui avait passé des copies de ses albums de Muse, elle était déterminé a lui faire découvrir. Elle lui avait dis que jamais elle ne lui prêterais des originaux, il avait bien compris, il ne se voyaient pas assez souvent pour pouvoir le faire. Et elle était repartie chez elle, il était cinq heure du soir quand elle était rentrée.

Ils avaient échangé des textos, il la remerciait d'avoir pris du temps pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Elle lui avait rétorqué que c'était toujours un plaisir de passer du temps avec lui. C'était ainsi, et elle savait que sa ne serait jamais autrement. Mais pour elle, il devenait quelqu'un de spécial, un ami. Il lui apportait la sérénité en quelque sorte, a son contact elle s'épanouissait. Sauf qu'elle n'en avait pas conscience.

Elle ne savait pas quand elle allait le revoir. Pour elle c'était rien, c'était normal. Elle le voyait quand il passait, il était de passage. Un mardi d'octobre, ils se croisèrent a la gare. Alors qu'elle allait retourné chez ses parents. Sur un coup de tête elle appela sa mère la prévenant de son absence pour le repas. De toute façon il n'y avait que se jours la ou elle pouvait rentré. Ils avaient marché dans la ville, pendant de longues heures, rigolant comme des enfants. Le midi ils était allé mangé dans un bar. Un endroit convivial ou ils s'étaient amusé encore. Le repas était délicieux. Et l'après midi, ils l'avaient passé ensemble, elle avait téléphoné au lycée pour prévenir de son absence. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère le sache, elle se serais pas contente si elle savait.

C'était comme sa, ne jamais rien prévoir a l'avance, elle le laissait prévenir quand il voulait la voir. Elle ne s'imposait pas, elle ne voulais pas lui montrer son attachement. Ils étaient juste amis.

Durant le mois de novembre ils ne se virent pas, mais de temps en temps, elle lui envoyait un message, pour lui demandé comment il allait. Si les choses s'arrangeait avec sa femme ou comment allait ses enfants. Il lui répondait toujours.

C'est lui qui lui donna son premier surnom. Gamine. Elle avait rigolé a l'entendre dire sa. Juste parce qu'elle s'était trompé sur son age une fois et avait totalement adopté se nom. Ses amies avait fini par l'appeler comme sa. Mais maintenant, pour elle se n'est plus pour les même raisons. Il n'est plus de lui. Il est de ses amies.

Ne Supportant plus le silence de son appartement, elle m'y en route sa chaîne hi fi. Quelle chance d'avoir un appareil sophistiqué, plus besoin de se lever. Un disque des « System Of A Down » ce mit en route après quelques seconde de chargement. Toute sa famille disait que cette musique c'était tout juste que du Bruit. Elle en rigolait, si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait fait écouter se bruit.

En Janvier ils se virent, elle était sensé finir a midi, ils devaient juste déjeuner ensemble. Mais une absence de prof soudaine l'avait libéré, avec joie elle s'était rendu a la gare pour l'attendre. Et elle l'avait attendue une heure. Elle faillit partir, mais bon le train était parti avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle d'attente.

Il l'emmena dans un café qu'il fréquentait quand il arriva enfin. Ils burent a leur amitié. Mais elle ne se sentait pas comme les autres fois. La journée se passa normalement. Pourtant le midi et le soir, elle fit ce qu'encore elle n'avait jamais osé faire. Elle l'avait tout simplement dragué, pendant trois longues heures elle l'avait « chauffé ». Elle était dans un état second comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de se qu'elle faisait.

Elle lui avait même confié qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne souhaitait pas le quitter comme sa. Elle voulait faire des bêtises avec lui. Chose qui avait sûrement dut le ravir mais il lui avait dis de rentrer chez elle. Il l'avait presque poussée dans le train. Il l'avait en quelques sorte sauvée d'elle même. Toujours est il qu'elle s'était rendu compte que toute la matinée elle n'avait fait qu'épuisée son énergie pour lui résister et qu'elle s'était épuisée toute seule. Et le soir ils avaient échangé des messages très osés. Mais elle s'en foutait.

Le lendemain matin au réveil elle fit ce qui lui sembla le plus simple et moins compromettant. Elle effaça tous les message de lui. Mais il continuèrent leur échange.

Un peu plus tard dans le mois, alors que sa meilleur amie était malade elle décida d'aller chez elle pour lui amener les cours et la voir. Il se manifesta, il était en ville un cours moment entre deux correspondance. Elle accepta de le voir, puisqu'il était la uniquement le matin. Sa ne gênait pas son emploi du temps normal.

Ce jours la il lui confia que s'il avait sut plus tôt ce qu'elle avait ressenti la dernière fois il l'aurait emmener pour faire « la bêtise » lui faire l'amour. Elle avait eu un sourire mutin et lui avait rétorqué que sa serait peux être pour une autre fois.

Ils avaient même décidé de la date a laquelle ils aurait put le faire. Mais y penser la rendait mal a l'aise se n'était pas assez naturel pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas que sa se passe comme sa. En plus sa tombait pendant ses cours ce qui n'était pas pour l'arranger.

Un jours pendant les vacances, elle lui envoya un message a propos d'un disque. Elle savait qu'il était chez lui, mais il n'y avait rien de bien compromettant. Apres quelques hésitations elle lui avait envoyé. En plus elle possédait toujours un de ses disques.

La réponse lui vint brutalement. Elle acquiesça le coup sans bronché. Sa femme était tombé sur le message et lui avait demandé d'effacer tous les numéros de son répertoire. Il s'excuser pour tout. Mais au fond d'elle, elle se sentait trahie. Une colère l'envahissait. Elle était donc monté dans sa chambre. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle que sa finirait par arrivé, mais pas comme sa, elle ne voulait pas que sa arrive comme sa.

La colère aidant elle lui avait envoyé un message dans lequel elle lui disait que c'était un lâche qui ne voulait pas vivre sa vie, qui se laissé dicté ses lois. Il avait essayait de la raisonné en lui disant des choses d'une évidence navrante, elle méritait quelqu'un de bien, elle était en colère il fallait pas. Et le comble pour elle étant, si le hasard nous fait nous rencontré laisse moi te payer un café. Elle pleurait misérablement sur son lit et elle n'avais pas contrarié cette dernière phrase. Elle avait effacé son numéro ainsi que tout ses messages.

Sur son canapé elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, jamais elle n'accepterais quelques chose de lui. Le disque de lui qu'elle avait encore elle c'était retenue de le jeter a la poubelle. On ne jette pas de la bonne musique. Mais elle ne l'avais plus jamais écouté. Il était encore quelques part sur sa bibliothèque.

Quelques mois plus tard cet adieu terrible. Elle l'avait vue a la gare, prendre le café avec une amie a lui. Une tel colère l'avait envahie qu'elle avait fuis la gare. Ce qui la réconforte dans son idée que jamais elle ne pourrait faire quelques chose avec lui.

Maintenant elle vie seule, ne cherchant rien, n'attendant rien de personne. Elle sait qu'elle va rencontré quelqu'un. Mais elle ne force pas le destin, elle veux juste s'amuser comme les jeunes de son age. Mais toujours avec beaucoup de musique.


	3. A Toi

Je voudrais dédier cet OS a une amie de ma soeur qui est morte le 21 juillet de cet année. Elle avait 30 ans

* * *

C'était juste l'amie de ma sœur, je ne la connaissais pour ainsi dire, presque pas.  
Pourtant, apprendre sa mort m'a bouleverse. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir que quelqu'un que j'avais déjà vue approché se suicide. Il y a deux ans, ma sœur tenait beaucoup a elle. Elle en fut réellement bouleversé. J'ai mal pour elle. Je me suis demander ce que je ferais si mes amies disparaissaient comme sa, par leur propre volonté. Je n'ai pas envie de les perdre, aucun d'eux.Malgré tout ce que je leur fait subir, j'imagine pas ma vie sa eux.  
Harry, Hermione, que serais je sans eux?  
Avec tout ce que je leur ai fait subir, les injustices que je leur ai dis... Ils sont toujours la, toujours la pour moi. Et moi?Sans eux ma vie serais triste a en mourir, fade et sans joie.

Hermione, je lui en ai dis des choses mИchantes et sans aucune raison, en 1ere année, ce que j'ai put être méchant avec elle, tout sa parce qu'elle voulait Иtudier et être la meilleure. Elle est encore la pour moi. Elle a pardonné ce que je lui ai dis, ce que je lui ai fait subir. On est même sorti ensemble a une période, et même la je n'ai pas ИtИ tellement tendre avec elle.  
J'ai voulu me faire pardonné, parce que je serais rien sans elle, je lui ai envoyer un hibou je me suis excusИ de tout le mal que je lui ai fait.  
Je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas la perdre aussi betement et par ma faute je l'aime trop pour sa.

Elle est trop gentille avec moi, elle m'a dis que ce n'était pas grave. Jeune on agis betement, mais meme adulte j'ai l'impression de ne faire que les choses de travers. Je n'ai meme pas sut reconforté ma soeur, pourtant a la voir si dИtruite j'aurais aimer lui venir en aide. Mais je suis un bon a rien. Je ne peux pas l'aider. J'essaie de ne pas etre désagréable, etre comme avant, me montré fort. Mais elle ne sais pas que je pati aussi de cette mort. Que sa m'a ouvert les yeux.

Harry, mon pauvre Harry. je t'en ai fait voir de toute les couleurs meme quand tu cherchais a dИtruire le mage noir l'hors de notre septième année je n'ai pa s sur me montré mature et intelligent, tu as du croire que je ne comprenais rien a la situation, d'un coté tu n'a pas tord. Je t'ai meme abandonné avec Hermione quelque temps a cette periode la avant de revenir vers vous honteux, il y a de quoi, vous aviez besoin de moi et je n'avais rien compris, comme toujours. Enfin, je n'ai pas sut exprimer ce que je ressens. Les mots ne servent a rien avec toi, mais maintenant j'arrive a etre plus adulte avec toi, je ne me base plus sur ce que j'entend pour me batire une decision, tu m'a au moins apris sa. Analyser les faits, tous les faits avant de dire rouge ou noir. Meme si j'ai encore tendance a répondre trop vite, mais on ne se change pas.  
Je regrette tant de chose, mais les regrets ne servent a rien. Ils nous raccroche au passer. Je n'arrive plus a avancer maintenant, pourtant elle n'est pas morte quand tu as vaincue vous savez qui. Mais il n'empeche, sa me prouve que la vie est fragile, et les gens qui la porte ne sont pas toujours assez fort pour vivre les forces et les faiblesses qu'elle nous donne. Certains ne veulent pas apprecier la vie telle qu'ils l'ont, certain on vecu des choses trop dure pour arriver a les oublier. Il faut etre fort pour arriver jusqu'au bout de sa vie.

Dans un livre moldu que j'ai lus, l'auteur nous dis que les personnes qui se suicide n'arrive pas a rejoindre le cercle de lumiere ou leur ame sera pesé et qu'ils pourront passer a la suivante. Les suicidé deviennent des fantomes, ils tournent autour de la terre sans but et en souffrant. Mais ce n'est qu'un livre, il ne pourra jamais donner la connaissance universel. Personne ne pourra jamais dire ce qu'est la mort exactement.

Prennez soin de vos ami(e)s, ils sont aussi precieux que de l'or et on surement plus de valeur


End file.
